Noviembre, el mes dorado.
Martes, 1 de noviembre. “Los calentadores los prendemos en noviembre”. Y volteó a ver su reloj. “Uy, hoy ya es primero de noviembre”, dijo Takahashi san, en el desayuno. Los martes tomamos un pequeño bocadillo en el templo de la familia Takahashi después de nuestras prácticas novatas de za zen, que yo creo que son muy suavizadas. Yoishin Takahashi san, es definitivamente el hombre más luminoso de Mino. No sé que tiene, y no sé si es su personalidad o tiene que ver con el hecho de ser un monje, pero es resplandeciente: alegre y sereno. Me gustaría poder platicar más con él. thumb|350px|Kikus, la flor representativa de Japón, son todas estas flores de otoño tipo margaritas. El resto del día trabajamos en el estudio y también cocinamos. Sharman hizo una sopa de calabaza estilo alemana (adaptación japonesa), y completamos con el sobrante de curry de verduras del sábado. Delicioso, y enorme. Ahora estoy recortando unas letras y haciendo unos pequeños prototipos para unos grabados sin tinta. Y creo que por fin voy pudiendo avanzar en otras piezas e ideas para la expo. Son definitivamente nuevas ideas, nuevas formas de trabajar, incluso nuevos parámetros porque ahora incluso estoy dejando la instalación para aventurarme de nuevo al objeto, el controversial objeto. Y estoy también trabajando con granos de arroz, que curiosamente tienen la misma transparencia y tonalidad del Mino Washi. Miércoles, 2 de noviembre. Mayanami, fue la escuela que vistamos hoy para nuestro segundo taller escolar. Los niños de hoy eran de cuatro grande y de 8 ocho años de edad. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, nos quitamos los zapatos y nos pusimos las pantuflas de vinil azul para caminar por la escuela. Son tan resbalosas que hay que engarruñar el pie y sufrir calambres o esperar que salgan volando con cada paso que das; parecen ser el instrumento ideal para que los niños no corran. El taller fue obivamente con Mino washi de colores y nuetra propuesta fue que los niños construyeran su jardín ideal con papel. (ojo, no fue mi idea, fue de Zoë, pero a mi claro que me encantó). Más que un taller, fue un evento, como si fuéramos una especie de celebridades. Todos los niños se emocionan muchísimo, probablemente somos los primero o unos de los muy pocos occidentales que han visto fuera de la televisión. Entonces el atractivo del taller es más bien que convivamos y hagamos algo juntos porque la maestra titular ya tenía todo resuelto. Ya sabían sus instrucciones, sus temas, sus animales y cómo usar sus materiales. Entonces con un “Onegai shimassssssssssssssssss” a coro y un montón de risitan penosas nos pedían nuestra ayuda, (un amable y formal "porfavor"). IMG_5678.jpg|El salón al final de la sesión. IMG_5680.jpg|Mi trabajo favorito... una telaraña de otoño. IMG_5681.jpg|un gatito en el bosque. IMG_5679.jpg|el hombre que montaba el tiburón, (del niño más necio del salón) Los trabajos fueron de lo más simpáticos y hacendosos… las arañas y los árboles con flores eran el tema favorito… aunque por allí había un tiburón montado por un hombre, y una casa mágica. Al terminar, subimos a la biblioteca a comer el almuerzo con los niños: dos pescados tempura (tipo sardina, y llenos de huevecillos) espinacas hervidas, miso con carne y una caja de leche… un almuerzo poco apetitoso, pero los niños se comieron todo mientras trataban de hacer preguntas tímidas. A final nos dieron una postal con su nombre, cantaron una canción típica y tocaron otra con sus flautas. La despedida obviamente fue de resistencia y de lo más alegre, se asomaban por las ventanas y gritaban al estacionamiento para despedirse. thumb|400px|Esta mañana encontré una ranita dentro de una kikú en el jardín Watanabe. Continuamos (en seguida, como con todas las citas, que son como un bombardeo) visitando el taller de Ichihara san, uno de los maestros artesanos de Mino Washi. El se dedica a hacer papel decorativo de lluvia, que es una variedad muy bonita del Mino Washi donde simplemente se hace una pieza de papel fresca y se pone directo bajo la lluvia (artificial) para que esta deje su textura. Este papel viene en colores, y mezclado con hoja de oro y de Maple. Es muy bonito. El taller es sencillo, y en una típica casa japonesa convertida en taller, con pedazos de fibras, papeles abandonados y herramienta por todos lados… como todos los artesanos. 'Jueves, 3 de noviembre.' Mino es verdaderamente impredecible. Hoy tuvimos una plática sobre fibras, pero fibras animales. Es decir hoy Hattori san, un amigo de Hisae, un simpatiquísimo químico y director de un instituto de investigación sobre el colágeno, nos dio una explicación simplificada de lo que son las fibras animales; que básicamente es todo aquello que está hecho de colágeno, una proteína de cadena muy larga. Este instituto es parte de una empresa que fabrica gels, colágenos artificiales y gelatinas, todo de origen animal, bovino y porcino. En resumen casi todo viene del colágeno extraído de huesos de animales y procesado para crear productos en su mayoría alimenticios y cosméticos. Hay otros colágenos sintéticos completamente. La plática fue de lo más interesante, pero la verdad que siendo vegetariana, resulta poco atractivo el tema. 'Viernes, 4 de noviembre.' Día de visitas y oficios. Hoy fue nuestro último taller en escuelas. Visitamos Aimi Elementary School y construimos dos pájaros enormes con collage de Mino Washi sobre dos pliegos de papel de 6 metros por 3 metros. Estos dos dibujos serán para celebrar la graduación de nuestros fugaces alumnos. Honestamente no sabíamos cómo iba a funcionar el taller porque nuestrs instrucciones eran hacer dos pájaros de papel enormes, sin líneas y sin que los alumnos supieras que era lo que hacían, para que poco a poco lo descubrieran. La propuesta sonaba complicada y la preparación nuestra casi nula, pero los alumnos resultaron muy alegres, de nuevo con sus risas tímidas y el “Onegai shimassssss” Y entre risas y brincos, tijeras, papeles remojados en el nori (pegamento de arroz) fueron siguiendo nuestras instrucciones. Empezamos con un óvalo azul, que afortunadamente y casi por accidente, terminó siendo un colibrí volando entre dos flores. Y al final, después, de fotos, despedidas y 30 “Thank you, nice to meet you” con cada niño y maestra, terminamos en la oficina del director. Y la vicedirectora nos pregunta, “y cómo es que pensaron en un colibrí? Yo nunca he visto uno… en México y America hay colibrís?” Yo no había caido en cuenta de este pequeño dato (la sugerencia del colibrí fue mía, porque los veo diario cuando bajan a mi terraza a beber de las flores y los aloes). No hay colibrís en Japón, y ni Zöe ni Sharman han visto, nunca, uno. Definitivamente hay cotidaneidades que uno obvía. Y nuestro tarde continuó con una cita eterna para decidir instantáneamente cuál título queremos para la exposición y el poster de la misma, que es un poco difícil decidir con personas viéndote intensamente. Y terminamos el día en la izakaya de la esquina, que hasta hoy conocíamos. Estos lugares son como un pub, donde se puede comer y beber relajadamente, y claro en el piso y sin zapatos, delicioso. IMG_5686.jpg|Resultado del taller en Aimi Elementary School IMG_5684.jpg|Con los alumnos de Aimi. 'Domingo, 6 de noviembre.' Kobo Kokai, el muy esperado día de estudio abierto al público. Empezamos a las 9 de la mañana, todos temprano, la cita era a las 9.30. El alcalde llegó para la foto a las 9.45 am, visitó velozmente el estudio y posó para las mil fotos de Nagao san, que nos hizo posar sentados “geisha style” (hincados y con las piernas de lado) entre el alcalde y todo el grupo y luego de nuevo con él, y luego con las manos juntas, etc, etc, etc. Ha de haber tomado más de 100 fotos en 5 minutos. thumb|300px Y el Kobo Kokai continuó con un discurso sorpresa donde cada uno tuvo que explicar lo que estaba haciendo para luego simplemente recibir visitantes. Al principio nuestro traductor voluntario espera nuestras respuestas y traducía, al final ya lo explicaban todo por nosotros. Nuestro almuerzo veloz y en relevos fue un oden, de Takahashi san. Definitivamente no me gusta el oden. Es esta sopa con miso oscuro y verduras y calamar remojado. No me gusta, ya lo probé 4 veces y no le puedo encontrar el placer. Y creo que no es la salsa miso oscura porque con otras cosas, me encanta, pero el oden, pues no. Ni modo. La mayoría de las cosas son deliciosas y la comida tanto casera como de restaurante no te deja de sorprender. El Kobo kokai terminó a las 3.30 pm, y continuamos con una breve junta con Yoshiro san sobre nuevas fechas para la próxima semana y luego trabajamos un poco. A partir de hoy tenemos un mes exacto para empezar a instalar la exposición y por lo tanto terminar todo nuestro proyecto. 'Jueves, 10 de noviembre.' Gracias, Fuji san por asomarte entre las nubes tantas veces! Zoë y yo visitamos el Monta Fujii y sus alrededores incluyendo el lago Sai(ko, que significa “lago”), y Kawaguchi(ko), dos de sus cinco lagos, Aokigahara –el mar de árboles--, y la quinta estación en el Fuji. thumb|550px|vista del Mt. Fuji desde el mirador de Kawaguchi-ko. Tuvimos mucha suerte porque el tímido Fuji, famoso por esconderse tras las nubes y ser difícil de ver, se asomó todos los días para nosotros. El primer día lo pudimos ver desde el autobús, mientras cruzabamos un precioso bosque otoñal poblado por maples. Ahora el Fuji tiene poca nieve, así que muestra una silueta oscura y contrastante. Nos hospedamos en un pequeño ryokan frente a la estación de Kawaguchiko, el poblado que rodea a este lago. Después de un rato de esperar a que el Fuji se despejara de nuevo, decidimos que es definitivamente muy temperamental y voluble: las nubes de mueven alrededor de él a una enorme rapidez. Caminamos hacia el lago y compramos fruta, onigiris y tempura para la comida. El lago es precioso, considerablemente grande y rodaedo de arquitectura alpina, cualquiera podría pensar que es cualquier lugar de Europa a no ser por los kanjis. Encontramos una mesita junto en la punta de una larga península de roca volcánica que se extendía por el lago, rodeada de árboles amarillos. Allí, en el lugar sencillamente más suntuoso, nos sentamos a comer y cinco minutos después Fuji san se despejó. En la tarde pudimos subir por un teleférico para ver el lago y el Fuji que se arropaba y se descobijaba dudosamente. Visitamos también la parte más lejana del lago donde caminamos por la orilla del lago con sus jardines otoñales. El otoño japonés es definitivamente fascinante, sus colores te absorben y conmueven completamente, es un sueño colorido, brillante. Paseamos también por el Museo del artista de kimonos Itchku Kubota. Este lugar es de lo más insólito e incomprensible flotando vagamente en la frontera entre la belleza y el mal gusto. El museo es una arquitectura personal del artista que colecciona arquitectura mundial personalizada. El pabellón de kimonos está construido con innumerables troncos completos de árboles que ridículamente presumen de ser milenarios, y el patio es una mezcla de las columnas de Gaudí en el parque Güel y un palacio marroquí con paredes de abobe blanco y elementos indios y tailandeses. Fuera de la exuberancia, la museo grafía excesivamente elegante y al abuso arquitectónico, el lugar es un jardín de maples maravilloso donde todas las hojas navegan entre el amarillo dorado y el rojo rubí. IMG_5702.jpg|Otoño en kawaguchi-ko IMG_5711.jpg|Mt. Fuji IMG_5707.jpg|Looking for Mr. Fuji. IMG_6416.jpg|Fuji san asomando su cabeza tímidamente durante el almuerzo. IMG_6491.jpg|"Cuidado con los changos".... Es en serio, muerden. IMG_6505.jpg|Los árboles de Ginko. IMG_5721.jpg|El patio del museo de Ichtku Kubota. Al día siguiente visitamos el Lao Saiko muy temprano, porque el Sr. Fuji decidió no salir. El camión recorrió gran parte de la orilla del lago y este era un espejo perfecto y silencioso que reflejaba las montañas coloridas. Transitar sobre su costo fue un trance estético. Más tarde visitamos el Aokigahara. Decidimos sólo ver rápidamente la cueva de lava y hielo para dedicar más tiempo a visitar este silencioso bosque. Aokigahara, que significa “mar de árboles” es un denso bosque que creció sobre un mar de lava solificada. Los árboles crecen sobre olas sólidas y sus raíces se extienden por la superficie irregular e impredecible, expuestas y cubiertas de musgo, creando figuras delicadas y desafiantes. Aokigahara ocupa un lugar en la mitología de los demonios japoneses y es conocido por su silencio, y su impenetrable y riesgoso territorio, es famoso también como habitado por innumerables fantasmas y un lugar popular de suicidios. Para mí Aokigahara fue un mar de paz y vida, caminamos 45 minutos por una pequeña vereda que nos llevaba a la carretera y ni siquiera recordamos que tenía una historia temerosa, porque pasamos todo el tiempo observando sus árboles, sus hojas coloridas y los maples y pinos de todos colores. Nuestra noche terminó muy japonesa como de costumbre: cenamos un curry y nos relajamos en el onsen. Estos famosos baños japoneses son todo un hito en la cultura cotidiana japonesa. El proceso del baño es simple y directo, pero muy distinto al occidental. Primero hay que dejar la yukata (bata japonesa) y toda la ropa, toda y hasta la toalla, para entrar al áera de lavado. Aquí te sientas en un banco y lavas tu cuerpo completamente para después lavar el banco y entrar en las aguas cálidas de la tina. Afortunadamente, para mi primer onsen, el baño estaba sólo y Zoë me pudo explicar todo el procedimiento. Y al final dormimos profundamente sobre el tatami, entre nuestro futón y una gruesa colcha. Ahora estoy leyendo La novela de Genji '', la obra literaria más antigua de Japón y también considerada como la primer novela de la historia. Su narrativa es de lo más dinámica y sus descripciones completamente poéticas y cautivadoras. Sigo completamente absorta por su historia. Al amanecer, toda la silueta del Fuji san demostró completa, su color azul profundo y oscuro contrastaba con un cielo completamente nublado. Así que nos preparamos rápidamente y compramos nuestros boletos para subir a la quinta estación del Fuji, el punto máximo donde se puede acceder con un vehículo y a 2000 metros de altura. El camino fue largo y encantador; el otoño parecía haber terminado aquí, el cielo estaba despejado y nos permitió ver el lago Sai, kawaguchi y Shoji. Sin embargo al llegar a la estación, una espesa y volátil neblina cubrió la zona con tal velocidad y densidad que uno pensaría que se podía tocar. El Fuji san nos dio un enorme regalo al poderlo ver todos los días, y mostrarnos su silueta de tantas maneras y con tantos colores. Su territorio es definitivamente un lugar excepcional. IMG_6517.jpg| El Lago Sai. Los beneficios de levantarse temprano: un espejo perfecto. IMG_6534.jpg|En el lago Sai. IMG_6558.jpg|Temporada de khakis deshidratados (pérsimos). IMG_6542.jpg|Cualquier rincón es bueno para la hortalizas... IMG_5735.jpg|Aokigahara, el bosque sobre el mar de lava. IMG_5742.jpg|El santuario Shinto del Mt. Fuji. IMG_5737.jpg|Desde la Quinta Estación sobre Mt. Fuji. IMG_6596.jpg|Camino hacia la cima. IMG_6571.jpg|El Fuji, desde la estación de Kawaguchiko. Hoy visité la oficina de migración para renovar mi permiso de turismo. Con maravillosa y brillante estrella que tengo, tardamos más tiempo en estacionarnos que en obtener el permiso, hasta marzo 11 del 2012, un poco más largo de lo solicitado. 'Domingo, 13 de noviembre. Ayer fue un día con velocidad Watanabe, es decir a su velocidad, entonces empezamos con cambios, pues se llevaron nuestras linternas del festival Akari a la “Wood Academyyy” (que es la escuela de ciencias forestales y carpintería de Mino) y se las llevaron antes de tiempo entonces afortunadamente nos quedaron dos horas de trabajo en el estudio y luego visitamos el festival de madera, papel y comida (principalmente comida). La “Wood Academyyy” es otro de los secretos perdidos de Mino. Es un conjunto de edificios de madera ahumada con techos reticulares e inclinados. Definitivamente es la mejor aquitectura de Mino, o tal vez la única arquitectura contemporánea de Mino, y es excepcional. Es un misterio perdido en el valle atrás de Mino, porque sólo tienen 80 alumnos (y muchos de ellos mayores de edad) y el espacio es grandísimo, sobriamente majestuoso y de lo más interesante, y está prácticamente vacío. De alli, llegamos a la feria de comida, donde Watanabe san obviamente se había hecho cargo de armar todos los locales y hacer todos los letreros. Asi que con “Watanabe speedo style” nos llevó a comer una papa asada con una bola de matequilla servida con una cuchara de helado y un pez de anko. De allí corrimos a comer frente a la cancha de la escuela, y luego a ver los puestos de la feria (los de papel claro, y seleccionados por Watanabe san) Y de allí a correr al auto para llegar al Museo de Mino Washi. Todo en una hora y sin siquiera tener oportunidad de seleccionar la comida o el lugar donde sentarse… este es el “speedo style”. Así que llegamos al museo, ya un poco cansados, adormilados y asoleados con este caliente día de otoño. Aquí prepararon dos tinas para hacer papel ya como parte de nuestros proyectos. Lo que no esperábamos es que no íbamos a trabajar en nuestras piezas sólo sino con la atención intensa de dos personas del staff de Bunkakaika, tres técnicos de papel del museo, una traductora voluntaria, y dos visitantes observadores. Tal vez deberíamos ya saber, a esta altura de nuestra estancia, que las cosas aquí se manejar así, básicamente sin que podamos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta, sin ser observados. Obviamente esto es con el absoluto respeto, cariño y apoyo de parte de todos, pero aún así resulta fastidioso y difícil concetrarse en el trabajo mientras tantas personas ven y tratan de ayudar. Al final de cuentas, después de hacer 4 piezas de papel y un silencioso coraje, logré concentrarme y poder trabajar. Con o sin suerte, pude hacer dos piezas terminadas y probar un par de experimentos, uno de los cuales tendré que repetir porque resultó muy chico. Hoy prometía ser un día más tranquilo, aunque tuvimos dos largas y lánguidas reuniones. Una para resolver el póster de la expo y otra para los planes de montaje para la expo. Y no es que las reuniones sea particularmente desorganizadas sino que la traducción entre idiomas te deja muchos segundos para flotar en la ambigüedad y la confusión. '''Miércoles, 16 de noviembre. Hemos tenido dos largos días de trabajo, así que finalmente me he podido concentrar en terminar cosas. Las piezas en las que estoy trabajando me gustan, pero me encantaría tener más tiempo para desarrollarlas más, simplemente es muy rápido para exponer y creo que las ideas aún no han madurado por completo, pero aún así creo que pueden ser piezas interesantes. Ya estamos en proceso de preparación y definición de los detalles de montaje y de terminación de obra. thumb|350px|Dalias japonesas. Flor de otoño en la punta de un árbol larguirucho. Comimos lunch con Sanae san, la esposa de Haba san, quién nos invitó a comer a uno de los restaurantes tradicionales más buenos de Mino. La comida, en sus charolas laqueadas y sus varios pasos fue preciosa. En Japón no sólo es importante la decoración y la estética de la comida sino también la vajilla y todos los contenedores o utensilios que usan. El tema de las estaciones parece siempre estar en la comida, así que hoy todos nuestros platos hacían alución al otoño, ya fuera por las hojas de los momiyi o los colores cobrizos. 'Jueves, 17 de noviembre.' Watanabe san cumple hoy 64 años. Así que le compré de regalo una botella de Mino sake y Hisae le consiguió su shoshu favorito. Entre los cuatro le ordenamos un pastel de cumpleaños y lo llevamos a escondidas a su cena de cumpleaños. Watanabe san nos invitó a un delicado y bonito restaurante, de lo más fino. A la entrada nos recibieron dos señoras con kimono y nos llevaron a nuestra pequeñísima habitación de cena, donde poco a poco fuimos recibiendo los platos y bebidas del día. Aquí no te preguntan qué quieres de comer, simplemente llega. Y tengo la suerte de que todos son sumamente detallados así que siempre se acuerdan de que no como carne, sólo pescado (por el único y excepcional momento de estar en el Japón). Y mi suerte continúa porque todo (o casi todo, las excepciones, son realmente pocas) es delicioso. Así que frente a nosotros desfilaron más de 5 tiempos sumados a sake caliente y shoshu con umeboshi, terminamos con postre, pastel de cumpleaños y un doble “Happy Birthaday to you…” Watanabe san estaba definitivamente contento, creo que tener a cuatro alegres muchachitos le resulta bastante renovador a sus joviales 64. DSC04678.jpg|Sashimi. DSC04679.jpg|con soya y pétalos de kikku, flor de Japón! DSC04706.jpg DSC04704.jpg|El pastel! DSC04718.jpg|Watanabe san es experto en el karaoke. DSC04721.jpg|Akemi san y Takako san cantando. DSC04712.jpg La velada terminó con una animada visita al karaoke. Yo tenía semanas y semanas de sacarle la vuelta al karaoke, pero en realidad nunca se había presentado la oportunidad, ni yo quería que se acercara mucho, pero después de umushoshu, creo que fue más fácil. Honestamente el alcohol no me hizo efecto, y menos cuando llegamos al karaoke. El lugar esta literalmente dentro de una tienda de servicio, algo equivalente a un oxxo regio o un super7. El lugar es simplemente un pasillo que parece hotel noventero lleno de pequeños cuartos que más bien parecen una sala anticuada de una abuelita que un lugar de fiesta. Y el método es simple: compras tu comida y bebida, ya sean chocolates o cervezas, y luego te la pasas en tu karaoke privado. El plan es sumamente familiar y sencillo: el lugar completamente surrealista con sus tapices viejos, una cortina de encaje y pisos de ajedrez, incluso tiene una pequeña plataforma con cortina de teatro. Y el karaoke empezó y yo me arrinconé para sacarle la vuelta, pero para mi propia sorpresa la timidez no me duré mucho y a los cinco minutos Zoë ya mehabía convencido de bailar la macarena juntas. Después Watanabe san cantó una canción romántica japonesa con un perfecto estilo de galán cincuentero y una muy linda voz. Media hora después ya todos estaban bailando juntos. Termiamos bailando Mama Mía los cuatro con Watanabe san. Sherman incluso tiene varios videos chistosos. Y a las 10. 40 se acabó la sesión, y llegó la camioneta calabaza de Akemi san lista para llevarnos a toda prisa a nuestras casa. A las 11.20 ya estaba en mi cuarto, pero todavía me seguí riendo del karaoke. 'Viernes, 18 de noviembre.' El valle del Nagaragawa (río Nagara) se ha pintado de cobre. Los locales no parecen muy contentos; se quejan del calor que ha afectado el brillo y el contraste de los colores otoñales. Aún así para mí resulta hermoso. Los valles y sus lomas se han teñido lentamente de cobrizos y dorados, los momiyi, finalmente oscurecen sus hojas preparando su color rubí. Hay unos árboles escuálidos y larguiruchos que en sus puntas extienden unas flores color lila gigantescas, tan grandes como un girasol. Son preciosas y Watanabe san las llamó dalias de otoño. Cada semana encuentro que una nueva flor se ha manifestado. El suelo japonés es increíblemente fértil, diverso y abundando, con su tierra negra, suave y profunda. Esta isla es verdaderamente afortunada. Trabajamos en el estudio todo el día, comimos sopa de calabaza y camote con pan de arroz y recibimos dos cajas más de pastelillos. Nagao san, el fotógrafo, comió con nosotros y como regalo nos trabajo una bolsa de huevos y otra de mandarinas. El camino a casa por la noche comprobó que el invierno se acerca. El aire gélido se filtraba a través de mis guantes, gorro y abrigo, y la sensación es aún más intensa cuando cruzo en bici el túnel y luego el puente colgante que me lleva a entre los arrozales frente a la casa de los Watanabe. 'Sábado, 19 de noviembre.' La lluvia intensa se extendió de la noche al día. Una tormenta, atravesó sobre todo Japón, un monzón tardío. Trabajamos todo el día en el taller, aunque siempre parecíamos tener una hora estática, como si siempre fueran las 6 de la tarde de un oscuro día, fue eso exactamente un silencioso, gris y útil día. Logré terminar todas las piezas y materiales para el lunes ya que tenemos nuestra última sesión de Mino Washi en el taller del museo. Domingo, 20 de noviembre. 7 am, Yoshiro san nos recogió para visitar Asuke, un pueblo típico simpático, famoso por sus árboles otoñales. Es un conjunto de casas en un estrecho valle, cerca de un río. Yoshiro san tenía una exposición aquí y nos trajo para mostrarnos su trabajo. La exposición fue muy interesante porque todas las piezas estaban esparcidas por las calles, casas y comercios del pueblo así que podías encontrarlas casualmente o buscarlas con un mapa, o simplemente podían pasar desapercibidas. Había piezas, en una dulcería, en una casa, en una antigua barbería, etc. La pieza de Yoshiro san estaba en el patio del Museo de Arte Folklórico de Asuke: era una instalación con cuerda de mecate que rodeaba todo el edificio y se concentraba en un patio posterior rodeando el antiguo y olvidado pozo de agua, en el camino la cuerda de atravesaba por los árboles, se enredaba en objetos, se incorporaba a una telaraña de troncos de bambú. Y al final encontramos que una araña había tejido su red justo al lado de la pila como si imitara el trabajo de Yoshiro san. IMG_5747.jpg|La mañana por Azuke. IMG_5755.jpg|Azuke y un árbol de persimos o Khaki. He comido Khaki todos los días. IMG_5762.jpg|Las multitudes dominicales visitando los paisajes otoñales. Asuke es famoso por sus maples rubí, aquí las multitudes se reúnen a observar los árboles de este bosque rojizo, que fue creado artificialmente hace más de 100 años. De hecho muchísimos de los bosques de momiyis son planeados y sembrados para el deleite de sus anuales y constantes visitante. También los cerezos, que incluso muchas veces se plantas en combinación para que el lugar tenga colorido en ambas estaciones. Incluso Yoshiro san nos contó que la mayoría de los árboles de flor de cerezo son una variedad creada artificialmente, infértil e incluso completamente dependiente del cuidado humano… una curiosa relación entre la belleza, la naturaleza y la intervención humana. Nuestro paseo dominical (por fin tuvimos una típica salida dominguera) continuó con una visitar al Museo de Artes Folklóricos de la ciudad e Toyota… sí Toyota… probablemente la cuna de la marca de autos… o tal vez habrán sido los autos primero? No sé pero definitivamente aquí está una gran parte de esta empresa y financia gran parte de la actividad de la ciudad. El museo tenía muestras de arquitectura, textiles, cerámica, grabados, un poco de todo, una muestra general agradable pero nada excepcional. No sé si la falta de interés en este museo fue porque todos nos moríamos de hambre y no entendíamos cual era el plan de Yoshiro san o si simplemente se le había olvidado que había que comer. Terminamos comiendo en un kaitan sushi, uno de estos restaurantes de sushi barato donde toda la comida llega a tu mesa a través de bandas automatizadas y todos cuesta 105 yenes… la comida más por necesidad que por gozo, y es un tanto confuso comer en estos lugares porque es estresante escoger entre tantas opciones, hambre y velocidad. Siguiente paso, elMuseo Municipal de Arte de Toyota , con un precioso edificio nuevo diseñado por Yoshio Taniguchi. En su interior visitamos una exposición sobre cerámica y otra de Machiko Ogawa, una escultora ceramista japonesa, que trabajó en Japón, Francia y África creando enormes y fracturados contenedores con gruesos esmaltes cristalinos que se asemejaban al agua de un glaciar. La exposición era impresionante y el trabajo interesante, aunque hay algo que no me convence por completo. Quizás de nuevo es que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida mientras me paseaba por las piezas. El regreso a Nagoya fue un tanto turbulento. Después de una hora en el tráfico y unas filas interminables, llegamos a una estación de metro para tomar dos trenes que nos llevaron a la estación central. Allí buscamos un par de materiales en la atiborrada y exageradamente iluminada tienda de Tokyu Hands y luego corrimos al piso de comida para darnos cuenta de que no había forma de poder llevar algo de comida, cruzar un océano de dulces, un mar de consumidores domingueros y aún llegar a tiempo al penúltimo autobús. Lunes, 21 de noviembre. A veces pareciera que los días son un río constante y turbulento de actividades. Parece que el domingo no ha terminado, pero ya es lunes. Empezamos con una de las tradicionales, confusas y apresuradas juntas, ahora sobre el montaje de la exposición con la banda del Bunkakaika y Watanabe san. Ya tenemos mapas, observaciones, medidas y sabemos con qué cuenta y no cuenta el museo, ahora hay que dar una respuesta pronto, definir los materiales para el montaje y la ubicación de todo. Hay solo día y medio para montar todo, pero afortunadamente tendremos suficiente personal de apoyo y la eficiencia acostumbrada de Watanabe san. La junta duró más de lo acordado, como suele suceder, así que empezamos a hacer Washi tarde y sumado a eso la mezcla de kozo y tororo aioi no resultó ni muy final ni fácil de trabajar. Perdimos mucho tiempo en arreglarla y es que pareciera que es una substancia muy sensible y delicada donde con cualquier variante alterada (ya sea el agua, la fibra, a temperatura, la velocidad, etc.) la mezcla simplemente no da resultado. Aún así después de varios intentos, correcciones, y momentos de agobio logramos terminar todas nuestras piezas para el día y llegar a casa completamente extenuados. Mañana navegaremos el río de nuevo. Martes, 22 de noviembre. Takahashi san, la “mamá” de Zoë nos compró boletos a los cuatro para asistir a un concierto de koto en uno de los templos de Mino. A las 7 llegamos al templo, uno de los muchos de Mino y nos sentamos en la sala principal. Después de un pequeño discurso por parte del Monje principal del templo, se presentó a una linda y pequeñita señora japonesa (nunca supe su nombre) vestida con un kimono de seda rosa palo y un obi dorado (la banda de la cintura). El koto es un instrumento de cuerdas de origen chino, donde las cuerdas están en completo horizontal y pueden ser 8 ó 13. Es un instrumento muy mencionado en “La Historia de Genji” y muy apreciado entre la corte japonesa tradicional. El programa de hoy incluyó varias piezas tradicionales, varias canciones con la participación del público, una prueba de instrumento para aquellos aventureros y una pieza en colaboración con una flauta. thumb|300px|Concierto de koto. El koto (o más bien los kotos, porque por lo menos hubo 4 diferentes) y su linda intérprete realmente crearon una escena y una velada maravillosa, donde habría sido imposible dejar de sonreír. La señora, también una destacada maestra de koto y participante internacional en varias orquestas, era la imagen perfecta de una bella y amorosa mujer japonesa de 60 años. Su kimono era suave y prefecto, sus sonrisa carmesí y amplia, y unos ojos rasgados y siempre sonrientes se extendían detrás de unos lentes redondos; sus manos se movían con rapidez y armonía sobre el koto mientras deslizaba sus uñas agregadas sobre las cuerdas y presionaba cada cuerda con fuerza con la otra mano. Una noche adorable. Miércoles, 23 de noviembre. Akemi san me llevó hoy al Bunkakaika. Dijo que hoy tenía que ir a Gifu para una ceremonia de té, así que se subió al auto con su kimono, sus calcetines blancos, sandalias japonesas y abrigo de kimono. Así me ahorró la caminata y al bajarme del auto me dio una bolsa de plásticos con 4 mandarinas, 4 panes con azúncar,, 4 dulces de persimo, y una bolsa con vitaminas y colageno en forma de corazón con sabor a durazno (ugh, que horror, eso me hizo recordar la conferencia de colágenes de Hattori san), y la bolsa claro que también incluía la indispensable bolsa de basura. En Japón es difícil encontrar basureros, son muy escasos.Las personas deben tener su propia bolsa y llevar su basura a casa. En el Bunkakaika, se reunió un grupo de 15 personas y viajamos en el autobús setentero del municipio al pueblo de Arimatsu. Aquí llegamos al Museo del Shibori (o tal vez, más bien una de esas tiendas astutas que deciden agregar un museo a su comercio). Aquí vimos un video ochentero sobre la técnica del Shibori y luego observamos las vitrinas del pequeño museo con ejemplares de patrones y antiguas herramientas. El Shibori se desarrollo en Arimatsu en el período Edo, cuando Arimatsu era parte del camino que conectaba Kyoto y Tokyo. Aquí los comerciantes y artesanos textileros desarrollaron una particular y laboriosa técnica de teñido de algodón. Básicamente el Shibori consiste en crear patrones de nudos muy apretados que protegen ciertas áreas de la tela a la hora de ser sumergidas en las tintas. La técnica es de lo más laboriosa, compleja, detallista y por lo mismo lleva mucho tiempo terminar un textil. Definitivamente sólo Japón pudo haber desarrollado estas técnicas, en el desarrollo del Shibori uno puede ver una sociedad que apreciaba la perfección y el desarrollo de la misma, la búsqueda de la belleza en su máxima complejidad y el respeto y cariño por quienes son capaces de elaborar estas piezas. Un kimono de Shibori contiene más de 6 meses de trabajo, y su precio será seguro altísimo. En Arimatsu bordamos un pequeño pañuelo con nudos como ejemplo y prueba de la técnica. Mañana esperamos recibirlo, ya teñido. El “viaje de estudio” (así definido por el Bunkakaika, pero definido como un viaje de compras por Haba san, nuestro maestro artesano constructor de linternas y nuestro guía turístico voluntario del día) continuó con una desordenada comida en un parador de autopista, donde todos terminamos comiendo udon y tempura en sillas distanciadas, para luego visitar el Museo de Grabado de la ciudad de Ena. Aquí visitamos dos exposiciones …. Y … Y el viaje terminaba, pero no podía faltar la última e imperdonable parada en una estación de autopista para comprar verduras y regalos. Así que todos visitamos las típicas tiendas para comprar las verduras frescas, baratas y locales y luego visitar la enorme y típica área de dulces y regalos de comida. Definitivamente Japón ha de tener la industra más abundante y prolífera de dulces del mundo: esa es por lo menos nuestra teoría porque todos compran, regalan y reciben dulces de todos y por cualquier motivo, y además se gozan comiéndoselos todos. Y esto por supuesto resultó en que durante todo el viaje en autobús circularon todo tipo de dulces, botanas, galletas y chocolates ( y eso que en teoría no está permitido comer en el autobús del municipio, pero no importó porque el chofer era amigo de Haba san y no sólo se hizo de la vista gorda sino que nos regaló a todos un lindo dulce amarillo de pasta de ancho (frijol de adzuki dulce) con pan, delicioso, inexplicable y particularmente japonés. 'Jueves, 24 de noviembre.' Hace tanto frío que la lluvia, parece convertirse en nieve. Los momoyis en el camino a Mino son cada día más rojos, y el camino se cubre de amarillo. Los calentadores de aceite funcionan, pero aún así hace frío, sobre todo al fondo del estudio donde la pared el piso permanecen húmedos, y donde también está mi escritorio. Hoy trabajamos todo el día, no salimos del estudio, ni un segundo. Así son nuestros días en el estudio, rara vez ponemos un pie fuera de él, ahora claro con el frío y la llovizna menos. thumb|left|340px|Desde el puente que cruzo entre el estudio y la casa Watanabe. 600 piezas de papel para la instalación: terminadas hoy. Finalmente podré olvidarme de esta actividad que ha durado más de mes y medio y dejar de oír el ruido de las secadoras de pelo que usaba para secar cada pieza. A media tarde llegó Akemi san con su canasta de matcha y sus elementos para preparar una informal ceremonia de té. Sacó su termo de agua caliente, su tarro de madera torneada de matcha (té verde japonés en polvo), su esbelta cuchara para ceremonias de té, sus tazones de té y su chasen (cepillo para revolver la matcha). Primero comimos un dulce de castaño y ancho decorado con colores otoñales, y luego preparamos la matcha y la bebimos con gusto. Cinco minutos después, “Please, work!” y Akemi san ya estaba lista, habíamos terminadom empacado todo, y estaba en marcha. Ya he terminado varias piezas y comienzan a concluir los detalles de las restantes. Los planos de exposición está definidos y la lista de materiales de montaje está terminada. Nos queda semana y media de trabajo. Estamos a tiempo, aunque parecía que no. Ahora tengo que hacer un esfuerzo y guardar las nuevas ideas para después, o para la memoria de la libreta. 'Domingo, 27 de noviembre.' El tempura y el udon de hoy fue demasiado para mi estómago. Ahora si mi cuerpo dijo “suficiente, hasta aquí resisto” y es que fuimos a un muy restaurante de udon muy popular en Mino a media cuadra del taller, y obviamente pedimos udon (este caldo con fideos gruesos) y claro que venía acompañado de un enorme y delicioso tempura que parecía más un paisaje de flora marina que comida. Y me comí todo incluyendo la calabaza, la berenjenda, el shitake, etc, y el udon lo sentí pesado. Y caminando de regreso al taller… me emoecé a sentir mai. Me empezaron a dar unos dolores de estomago que parecía que tenía un tigre enjaulado, y ese tigre empezó a dar vueltas y protestar. Me arrastré un rato entre mi escritorio y el tórculo de impresión (porque estoy haciendo unos pequeños grabaditos con relieves en papel), y entre cada grabado de hacía visitaba el baño. Después de un rato tuve que decidir que definitivamente me era imposible asistir a la cena de hoy así que me arrastré todo el camino a casa. Llegué, le conté a Akemi san (quien obviamente se vio muy preocupada como es de costumbre), visité el baño de nuevo y me dormí dos horas. Me desperté y estaba bien, y al día siguiente perfecto. Afortunadamente el melodrama que vivió mi estómago fue intenso, pero corto. Lunes, 28 de noviembre. Llegué a las 9.30 am a la tienda/taller de Haba san: todo estaba listo para el taller de hoy. Construimos una linterna japonesa esférica tradicional, pero con alambre forrado de papel no con bambú, (“…porque esto lleva más tiempo, y es sólo para profesionales”, dijo Haba san). IMG_5787.jpg|El molde básico para construir una linterna. El proceso es laborioso y detallado, sumamente complejo y perfeccionado al detalle, posición y método, cómo todas las técnicas japonesas. Al final, y sólo gracias a la ayuda de los dos maestros artesandos (Haba san y su esposa Sanae san) pudimos terminar nuestras linternas con una vista bastante decente. Pero tendremos que esperar un año… porque según Haba san es al año y con el paso del tiempo, cuando las linternas se deforman y verdaderamente se puede ver la diferencia entre una amateur y una profesional. Seguro entonces alguien en México recibirá una linterna de regalo con todo y advertencia de caducidad. Miércoles, 30 de noviembre. Ichihara san nos invitó a visitar uno de los famosos onsen en el pequeño pero famoso poblado de Gero. Aquí las suaves aguas termales de las montañas brotan en muchos sitios y la gente llega a Gero para relajarse y disfrutar de la montaña. El agua es tan suave y caliente que pareciera ser una crema humectante. thumb|400px|en el camino a Gero, hay una gran presa. Ichihara san deslizó su poco común auto europeo entre las montañas otoñales y los bosques de pino y musgo. Llegamos a un onsen grande, enclavado en una pequeña montaña y allí aprovechamos las albercas interiores, y exteriores, los vapores y las tinas del lugar. Los onsen japoneses están divididos por género y dentro de cada área no es necesario usar ropa ni ningún otro aditamento más que una pequeña toalla a la que no encuentro mucho uso porque todo está mojado, pero los japoneses se la ponen en la cabeza. Al llegar al onsen, uno deja su ropa en su locker, se baña en las regaderas compartidas donde es necesario lavar escrupulosamente todo el cuerpo y el pelo para entrar lo más limpio posible en las albercas. Toda es el agua es suave y sumamente caliente, y la idea es pasear entre ellas más que pasar mucho tiempo remojándose. Después de una hora de relajación uno se puede volver a bañar y ya para entonces teníamos mucha hambre. Así que fuimos a la cafetería para encontrarnos con Ichihara san y Sharman san y comer un lindo udon con tempura y un onigiri de umeboshi (la ciurela en conserva). Delicioso! P1010054.JPG|Santuario Ochobo Inari P1010055.JPG|Al Inari le gusta el tofu frito. IMG_7183.JPG|Mercado en Ochobo Inari IMG_7185.JPG P1010056.JPG|Mercado nocturno. P1010053.JPG|Uno de los populares campos de práctica de golf, en el camino a Mino. Nuestro largo día de paseo continuo con un trayecto de carreteras y autopistas otoñales hacia el Ochobo Inari, el santuario shintoísta en honor a la deidad del zorro, el inari. Y la verdad es que no he entendido muy claramente, creo que el inari más que ser una deidad es el compañero sagrado de la deidad shintoísta de la abundancia y prosperidad que originalmente se dedicaba a proteger y beneficiar a todo lo relacionado con la agricultura, pero hoy en día, esta deidad se ha actualizado y ahora es la encargada de cuidar y apoyar a todos los comerciantes y actividades de negocios. Hay muchos santuarios de Inari a lo largo de Japón y muchos comerciantes van a orar y agradecer a estos santuarios todos los meses a media noche, cuando termina un mes, y comienza otro. Este era el caso de Ichihara san, que atiende varias tiendas de “okurimono”, o regalos, en el area de Seki y mino. Y ahora con este fin de mes, decidió invitarnos a su habitual visita. Al Inari de gusta el tofu frito, así que cuando llegamos al santuario después de 3 horas de carretera, recorrimos el alegre mercado a la entrada, compramos un tofu frito por 30 yenes, y subimos las escaleras hacia el colorido recinto principal. Aquí entre cientos de peregrinos hicimos fila, lanzamos nuestro tofu a un gran contenedor y dimos dos aplausos, un saludos japonés, una brevísima oración, y otro saludo. La mayoría de los peregrinos repiten este proceso en varias capillas e imágenes dando pequeñas monedas o pedazos de tofu, y muchas veces dejando su tarjeta de presentación para ser aún más bendecidos por el Inari. Diciembre, el otoño se disuelve.